


Illustrious

by BrainyZapps



Series: John's Blog [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, John Watson's Blog, Modernized ACD, Mystery, POV John Watson, Story: The Adventure of the Illustrious Client
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainyZapps/pseuds/BrainyZapps
Summary: John and Sherlock race to save a young woman from a new formidable player in the game.





	Illustrious

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modernized version of ACD's "The Adventure of the Illustrious Client." It is written as a post on John's blog, which really does exist. All the characters have blogs that you can visit if you didn't know that.  
> All rights go to ACD and Moffat and Gatiss.

August 31

Sherlock is an enigma. He is a cold calculating machine and isn’t very good with other people. He has moments though where his humanity shows just a little bit. We recently had a case that required us to investigate at a Turkish Bath house. That’s a really fancy sauna. Unfortunately, the case turned out to be a fake. Sherlock wasn’t too disappointed though. It turns out he really enjoys Turkish baths. I had never seen him more vulnerable or human than in the few extra hours we spent relaxing.

A couple weeks late he got a post on his blog, The Science of Deduction, from a James Damery scheduling an appointment to meet with us. Sherlock asked if I would join him. Of course I would. 

Later that evening I left my house and met Sherlock and James in 221b Baker Street. James said the he needed help dealing with the most dangerous man in England. Sherlock has had many enemies who have earned that title. Sherlock said that if the man was anything like Moriarty of Moran then it should be at least a 7.

The man in question was Baron Gruner. He was a murderer by rumor and it was a fact in the public eye but there was not enough evidence to convict him. Well Sherlock says he’s a murderer so it must be true. James then revealed that he was not the client but actually an intermediary for someone who has asked to remain unnamed. Sherlock has said and he said it again, “I am used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends in just too much work.” Sherlock almost dropped the case then and there.

Here is the case James gave us: Mr. Dean Merville was a rich man and had strong political ties. (I am not allowed the share more because of the Official Secrets Act.) He and his daughter we’re on a cruise, one that Baron was on, and Violet fell in love with him. He had completely convinced her that he was a good man and that the things that people had said about him we’re wrong. They are engaged now and are supposed to be getting married next month. The client needs help saving Violet because the people Baron has said to have murdered were his wives.

If my readers are thinking that Mr. Merville is the mysterious client then you are wrong. Sherlock already posed this theory and James said that Mr. Merville was poor now and frankly embarrassed by the whole situation. He is not the client. Surely Sherlock could find out who is really the client but he has been asked to keep the identity a secret.

It did not serve as a puzzle solving case but Sherlock took it anyway. Perhaps he does have a heart and wanted to save the girl. Maybe Baron Gruner seemed like a formidable player of the game.

James left and Sherlock buried himself into the internet doing research and then hid in his “mind palace.” After about an hour he mumbled something about needing me and that I could go home so I did.

At 4 am in the morning I received a text from Sherlock. He said, “Baron has a strong interest in Chinese pottery. All great criminals have something they do. SH” “Go meet up with Violet and see what you can get out of her. Also, try to convince her to not marry a psychopath? Is that what a normal person would do? I texted him yelling that I was asleep and to put the game on pause until morning. He responded saying that crime doesn’t sleep and I ignored him. 

The next morning I met up with Violet. I tried to convince her that Baron was a bad guy but she wouldn’t have it. She was completely devoted to him and nothing anyone said would change that. I met up with Sherlock at lunch afterwards.

It turns out he not only does he have a homeless network, but he also has a few criminals -gone-good working for him. He sent them off to find out what they could. He himself had met up with Baron. The Baron threatened Sherlock to stay out of his business because he was a powerful man and can carry out those threats. He already had before with another man who couldn’t keep his nose where it belongs. Sherlock then received a text and he ran off saying there was a new lead. I went home to Mary and we had a lovely evening together.

In the morning I turned on the tele and had a heart attack when the news came on. “Attempted Murder of Sherlock Holmes.” The news report said that the well known detective Sherlock Holmes was a victim of a murderous assault at about midnight on Regent Street. He was beaten and received many serious injuries and is now being treated at Charing Cross Hospital. The attackers were not found.”

I quickly ran out the door and went to Charing Cross Hospital. The idiot however was not there. He left without being released and I found him lying on the sofa in his “thinking pose.” It was a ridiculous sight because he had a bright green cast on his lower left leg that went to his knee and his head was wrapped in bandages. Bandages that needed to be changed. 

Sherlock saw that I was about to rant on him and he told me that he was fine and that he couldn’t be in the hospital because of the case. I checked him over. He had broken his tibia and fibula in the his left leg and he had a definite concussion. His head wound was still bleeding. Apparently, his attackers were smart and new that to best Sherlock, who is an excellent boxer and swordsman, they needed to take out his brain. They hit him in the head with a tire lever (it does make an excellent weapon) and preceded to beat him up then and there.

After yelling at him for being and idiot, being the idiot I am I allowed him to keep going on the case, but only if he took a few days off. He said that he had found out that Baron kept a journal of all the women that he had killed. He then handed me a book about Chinese pottery and told me to go study it. I took a full do off to study it while he took time off.

Every day Sherlock’s injuries seemed to be getting worse. At least that’s what the media says anyway. Sherlock was actually getting much better at a fast rate. He was practically bouncing off the walls after his days off. I had become sufficiently knowledgeable in Chinese pottery and Sherlock gave me a “rare egg shell pottery.” It was a very convincing fake. Sherlock then sent me off the ask Baron about it. He said it was important so I went.

After 8 minutes Baron saw right through me. He was starting to advance on me when there was a crash coming from the Baron's bedroom. We rushed to the door and there was Sherlock on crutches holding a book. Sherlock threw the book out the window and then tried to follow it. All three of us were distracted by a noise coming from the front room. Violet had let herself in.

Baron was angry about this whole thing and he charged at her. I reached her first and pulled her to safety. Sherlock, on crutches mind you, tackled Baron to the ground and managed to hold him there until the police arrived. Sherlock gave them the journal he had thrown out the window and Baron was arrested. Violet saw his true colors and I can safely say that the wedding is off.

Sherlock was actually almost arrested for breaking and entering but James’s client was able to manipulate a few strings and he got off free. As for the mysterious client, I eventually discovered who it was. To the public he will remain a mystery.


End file.
